bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sur Lucy Prise
leftSur Lucy Prise(z franc.bo surprise jest też z francuskiego, więc why not''surprise'' - niespodzianka;'' Lucy'' - światło) — jednorożec, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Sarnny, trenerka chomików do filmów akcji. Córka ziemskiego kuca, Rustic Swaina oraz jednorożki, Peintre Cerise. Rodzona siostra Candy Crayon i przybrana dla Stride'a. Przyjaciółka Ariadny, Lodestar Secret oraz Jake’a Coffee z baru „Loża”, a także partnerka Parnassiusa. Mieszka w centrum Canterlotu. Geneza powstania thumb|102px|Pierwsza ponysona Zanim autorka postaci dołączyła do fandomu, już powstała jej pierwsza ponysona, którą był jednorożec. Klacz miała granatową sierść i czerwoną grzywę. Nie posiadała jednak na początku imienia, ponieważ autorka nie była na tyle związana z serialem, aby wymyślać pełną postać, chciała mieć tylko fajnego kucyka do rysowania. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten pomysł szybko się znudził. Następna klacz(również jednorożec), miała białą sierść i nadal czerwoną grzywę. Otrzymała także znaczek, jakim była paleta z farbami. Po pewnym czasie autorka przestała traktować owe OC jako ponysonę i wykorzystała ją do swojego komiksu, gdzie klacz miała kompletnie inną postawę, niż sama autorka. thumb|left|97px|Trzecia ponysonaKolejna ponyfikacja miała znów białą sierść, natomiast grzywa była niebieska, a pasemka na niej turkusowe. Jako pierwsza dostała imię, które brzmiało „Wacom”, a za znaczek posłużył jej tablet graficzny. Pomysł na to OC jednak się nie sprawdził, ponieważ Sarnna pokazując innym swoje rysunki z Wacom często słyszała zapytania typu „sama narysowałaś tą Vinyl?”. Sarnna nieszybko zdała sobie sprawę, że ów pomysł nie był zbyt oryginalny. thumb|136px|Czwarta ponysona Następna ponysona była wynikiem inspiracji płynącej z włosów Sarnny, które rozjaśnione od połowy, nabrały głęboki, rudy kolor. Taką też grzywę miała klacz, a sierść nadal pozostawała biała. Ponysona za znaczek miała kubek kawy. Nie wytrzymała jednak za długo, ponieważ nie wyglądała wyjątkowo zachwycająco. thumb|left|118px|Pierwszy obrazek Sur Pewnego dnia autorka wpadła na pomysł narysowania alter ego Pinkie Pie z 1 generacji. Obrazek wyszedł tak ładnie, że Sarnna ustawiła go na avatar. Jako że sam pomysł „Sur Diane Prise” wydawał jej się oryginalny, autorka zaczęła rysować kucyka bardzo często. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła się z nim utożsamiać. Wtedy też znajomi z MLP wiki, pisząc swoje ponysony, zaczęli wykorzystywać postać Sur Diane Prise, jako odzwierciedlenie Sarnny. Była to pierwsza „ponyfikacja”, która prezentowała inną rasę, niż jednorożec. Po paru miesiącach autorka stwierdziła, że ponysoną nie może być przerobiony kucyk z kanonu. W dodatku taki, który z założenia jest mroczną, morderczą częścią jaźni. Wtedy zrezygnowała z wszelkich pomysłów na ponysony oraz ogólnie zarzuciła tworzenie jej, jako że sama przestała się już tak interesować serialem. Mimo to, znajomi nadal trwali w fandomie, a Sarnna nie chciała być osamotniona w przekonaniach. Zaczęła więc wymyślać ponysonę na siłę. Oficjalna ponysona jest podobna do poprzedniej z racji takiej, że Sarnna aktualnie jest blondynką (a jest to kolor włosów, o jakim marzyła od dziecka), a biała sierść wynika z tego, że na pytanie czarne vs. białe odpowiada białe. Sama ma też bardzo bladą skórę. W imieniu został zmieniony tylko jeden człon, z racji tego, że kuc miał umyślnie być podobny do poprzedniej ponyfikacji. W zamianie „Diane” na „Lucy” pomogła Sarnnie Dominika. Nastąpiła także zmiana w wymowie imienia, polegająca na odczytywaniu słowa surpirse po francusku - poprawna wymowa imienia brzmi więc Sur Lusi Pris''http://translate.google.pl/#en/fr/Sur%20Lucy%20Prise możecie posłuchac xd. A powrót z pegaza do jednorożca wynika z tego, że Sarnna swoim charakterem najbardziej przypomina jednorożce bo jestę snobem ;-; . Wygląd right|Uśmiech Sur Sur Lucy Prise jest cudną księżniczką jednorożcem o typowej budowie ciała. Jej sierść jest biała, jednak nie ma idealnego śnieżnego odcienia, prędzej wchodzi w szary. Ma długą, prostą blond grzywę, równo ściętą i lekko potarganą. Na ogonie ma złote pasemko, które owija całość. Najczęściej ma rozpuszczoną grzywę, jednak kiedy trenuje wraz z jej podopiecznymi chomikami, wiąże ją w koński ogon. Design oczu ma taki jak Spitfire no nie napiszę przecie Twilight xd , a kolor tęczówki to pełny, nie za ciemny niebieski. Wiele kuców uważa, że Sur rozkosznie wygląda gdy się uśmiecha. Jest też gładkim bokiem, w związku z czym, idąc na różne imprezy zawiązuje na grzbiecie sweter, tak aby zasłaniał bok. Natomiast gdy idzie na wyrafinowane gale, uwielbia ubrać się w balowe suknie, uszyte przez jej ulubioną projektantkę w Equestrii, Raritya drogo wynosi suknia od elementu harmonii ;-;!. Na co dzień jednak nie nosi nic. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Sur narodziła się w najbardziej zamożnej części Canterlotu, położonej niedaleko zamku. Nie wpłynęło to jednak na jej zachowanie, ponieważ jej ojciec, Rustic Swain, który pochodził z Ponyville, przekazał córce po części swój wiejski temperament. Przy okazji, pierwsze lata życia Sur głównie spędziła na wsi u dziadków, ponieważ jej rodzice nie mieli dla niej czasu. Właśnie przy babci i dziadku Lucy postawiła swoje pierwsze kroki. Zawdzięcza im też wiele innych rzeczy, jak przeczytanie pierwszych słów czy dodanie pierwszych liczb. Mała Lucy często starała się pomagać dziadkowi przy zwierzętach domowych, a babci przy pieczeniu i gotowaniu. Natomiast gdy wracała do Canterlotu, mama, aby zabawić córkę, wciskała jej kredki do pyszczka i zachęcała do rysowania. Mimo wszystko, Sur nie była wyjątkowo zdolnym źrebakiem, uczyła się wszystkiego dosyć wolno, a jeśli idzie o wiedzę książkową, w ogóle nie potrafiła jej zapamiętać. Pierwsza szkoła Sur chodziła do typowej, publicznej szkoły dla jednorożców. Przez pierwsze lata miała spore problemy z nauką, po szkole zawsze siedziała z mamą do późna i razem uczyły się różnych rzeczy. Dopiero w 4 klasie podstawówki udało jej się wznieść lekko ponad średnią klasy. Sur zaczęła odnajdywać się bardzo łatwo w matematyce, niestety nadal kulała z przedmiotów humanistycznych. W owej szkole poznała także swoje pierwsze przyjaciółki, Lovely Blossom oraz Glamour Blush. Szkoła podstawowa była jednym z najlepszych okresów w życiu Sur, między innymi dlatego, że była wtedy bardzo lubiana i nikt nie śmiał szydzić z tego, że jest gładkim bokiem. Pierwsza prawdziwa przyjaźń thumb|left|Sur pokazuje Blossom jak podnosi ołówek za pomocą magiiSzczególna więź połączyła Sur z Blossom. Obydwie klacze miały podobne zainteresowania. Blossom lubiła rysować tak samo jak Sur, jednak nie wychodziło jej to za dobrze. Zaprzyjaźniony kucyk bardzo często się denerwował i płakał z powodu, że nie potrafi rysować tak ładnie jak Lucy. Biała klacz postanowiła pomóc Blossom popracować nad jej talentem Nie Rani, nie chodzi o Ciebie xd. Właśnie z tego powodu nienawidzę postawy „nie rysuję, bo nie umiem”. . Powtarzała często, że jej przyszły znaczek może być związany właśnie z rysowaniem, jednak to denerwowało Blossom tylko bardziej. Sama Blossom dziwiła się, czemu Sur nie pomyśli nad tym, że jest to jej znaczek. Apogeum konfliktu sięgnęło, kiedy Sur po raz pierwszy podniosła swój ołówek za pomocą magii. Zazdrosna Blossom zarzuciła rysowanie raz na zawsze. Ich wspólne stosunki zaczęły się stopniowo pogarszać. Im bardziej Blossom odwracała się od Lucy, tym bardziej robili to wszyscy. Gimnazjum Nowa szkoła była dla Sur kompletnie nieznajomym otoczeniem, a jedynym kucykiem, którego znała, była Blossom. Pomimo nie za idealnych stosunków między nimi, klacze trzymały się cały czas razem. Jednak Blossom, w przeciwieństwie do Sur, nie miała większych trudności w zaprzyjaźnianiu się z nową klasą. Była przyjaciółka wypięła się na Sur, a wszystkie inne klaczki, które się z nią zakumplowały, zaczęły z lekka dręczyć Lucy. Pewnego dnia Lovely Blossom dostała swój znaczek, jakim było serce i obroża. W związku z tym, Lucy była kompletnie ostatnim gładkim bokiem w swoim roczniku. Od tej pory cała klasa zaczęła ją dręczyć. Najgorszy rok życia thumb|174px|Rysunek Sur z lekcjiJako, że elita klasowa uważała Lucy za kompletną ofiarę życiową, klaczka była zmuszona zakolegować się z najbardziej cichymi, nieznanymi w klasie myszkami, które nie wadziły nikomu. Nie była jednak nigdy w stanie ich polubić i najprawdopodobniej vice versa, bo klaczkom było lżej w swoim towarzystwie bez Sur. Pomimo wrażenia, że nie jest mile widziana wśród nich, Sur nadal czuła się tam lepiej niż w jakimkolwiek innym towarzystwie. Najbardziej dręczyła ją męska część klasy, gdzie żarty miały naprawdę brutalny i bolesny charakter. Czasem nawet już nie żartowali, tylko zwyczajnie w świecie życzyli jej śmierci. Na pewnej lekcji Sur, siedząc z tyłu pod ścianą, rysowała sobie alikorna w mangowym stylu. Nauczycielka ją zauważyła i zabrała jej rysunek. Wszyscy zobaczyli go i zaczęli się nabijać, że alikorny nie istnieją Sur lubi chińskie komiksy. Owe wydarzenie zraziło ją do wszelkiego rysowania. Nienawiść bijąca do niej z każdej strony wykańczała ją psychicznie. Nie na długo przed końcem ostatniej klasy, Sur była tak wyniszczona, że postanowiła uciec z dala od Canterlotu. Dodge Junctionpamiętacie gdzie uciekła AJ w odc „Ostatnia Gonitwa”? Przypadek, że Sur tesh? Nje sooondze. Przybycie Nie wiadomo czemu wybór w kwestii miejsca ucieczki padł na taka norę jak Dodge Junction. Kiedy Sur postanowiła uciec, myślała o takich miastach jak Manehattan bądź Fillydelphia. Bała się wybrać Ponyville, bo wiedziała że dziadkowie zrobią jej awanturę i ją wyślą z powrotem do Canterlotu. Dodge Junction pod tym względem miał duży plus, ponieważ nikt by nie wpadł na pomysł aby jej tam szukać. Jednak początkowo pobyt tam był całkiem tragiczny, Sur nie była w stanie znaleźć żadnego miejsca do przenocowania. Pierwszą noc spędziła pod gołym niebem, wtulona w gęstą trawę, przeznaczoną najpewniej dla krów. Kiedy nastał dzień, chodziła od drzwi do drzwi i oferowała swoje kopyta do pomocy w zamian za ciepłe miejsce do spania. Niestety miejscowe kuce nie życzyły sobie brudnego jednorożca w swoim domostwie. Sur była załamana. Z każdą godziną zaczynała mieć coraz czarniejsze myśli. W pewnej chwili przebiegł obok niej stary ogier, który wykrzykiwał ciągle „Wracać tu!”. Klacz nie miała pojęcia za kim goni kuc, ponieważ nikogo poza nim nie zauważyła. Puściła się biegiem i sama zaczęła wykrzykiwać pytania kogo goni ów ogier. Ten odkrzyknął „CHOMIKI”. Zaskoczona Sur skupiła wzrok i zobaczyła zgraję uciekających chomików. Użyła więc magii i zatrzymała je wszystkie. Ogier zniesmaczył się początkowo, widząc jednorożca na swoim terenie, jednak potem podziękował Sur za pomoc. Widząc, jak klacz dobrze sobie radzi z gryzoniami, zaproponował jej pracę przy nich. Wniebowzięta Lucy się zgodziła. Zapoznanie z miejscem Wraz z ofertą pracy szła możliwość zamieszkania w domostwie starego ogiera. Posiadłość miał całkiem dużą, jednak przez wzgląd na liczebność jego rodziny, było tam dosyć ciasno. Sur dzieliła pokój z jego dwoma córkami, Red Head, która była w wieku Sur oraz młodszą, Aurelie. Lucy w miarę łatwo znalazła wspólny język z Red, jednak w kwestii wiedzy książkowej ciężko jej było dyskutować z klaczą. Czasem było jej wstyd, że jedyne na co ją stać, to potakiwanie Red. Nietypowym było dla Sur, że zwykły, wiejski kucyk może być taki oczytany i mieć takie ambicje jak Red Head, klacz, która marzyła o karierze naukowej w Canterlocie. Sama praca przy chomikach okazała się nie tyle co łatwa, ale i przyjemna. Sur odnalazła się bardzo dobrze przy stadzie gryzoni, miała wrażenie, że czuje z nimi pewną więźlol, jak to brzmi XD. Wiecie o co chodzi ;-;. Nie zauważała tego wcześniej, ale chomiki to rzeczywiście mogła być jej pasja, jej przeznaczenie... Nawet sąsiedzi starego ogiera byli zdziwieni, patrząc na miastowego jednorożca, który bez problemów zagania bandę gryzoni, tam, gdzie mu się podoba. Nowe znajome Po paru dniach ciężkiej pracy na farmie, Red zaproponowała Sur, że przedstawi ją jej przyjaciółkom. Z początku Sur była zestresowana przez perspektywę poznania nowych kuców w jej wieku, albowiem nadal pamiętała jak zachowywali się rówieśnicy z Canterlotu na widok gładkiego boku. Doceniała jednak to, że Red absolutnie nie dbała o brak znaczka u niej. Mimo wszystko, zgodziła się, bo na dłużą metę tęskniła za możliwością otworzenia do innych pyszczka i rozgadania się. Red Head zaprowadziła Lucy nad stawek, obok którego siedziały dwie klacze. Jedna była zaczytana w jakiejś książce, druga wyglądała daleko przed siebie najpewniej wpatrując się w tego przystojnego ogiera za płotem. Red Head przedstawiła Lucy je obie, Golden Heart oraz Dreamie Sound. Sur od razu zauważyła, że Golden też nadal była gładkim bokiem. Z początku kucyki były bardzo nieśmiałe w stosunku do Sur, bały się właściwie do niej odezwać. Sama Sur nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo mówiąc do nich, miała przykre wrażenie, że gada same głupoty i się tylko ośmiesza. Mimo spiętej sytuacji z tymi dwoma klaczami, Lucy nie miała większych problemów w rozmowie z Red. Kilka miesięcy później Spędzając codziennie parę godzin razem, nareszcie udało im się osiągnąć pełną swobodę rozmowy. Czasem Sur miała wrażenie, że to jej wina, że z tematów o gwiazdach i historii Equestrii przeszły do zwykłego dziecięcego nabijania się ze wszystkiego. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak, ponieważ takiego typu rozmowy pomagały jej się rozweselić i zapomnieć o przeszłości. Najbardziej zbliżyła się do Golden Heart, a przynajmniej ''ona zaczęła czuć ów bliskość do gładkobocznej klaczy. Czasami nawet potrafiła być zazdrosna o każdy jej kontakt z innymi kucami. Pomimo poprawionych stosunków towarzyskich, Sur nadal nękał ogromy problem. Pracowała przy chomikach bardzo długo, myślała, że świetnie jej idzie, jednak znaczek się nie pojawiał. Postanowienieod tego momentu wszystko zmyślam. Of kors wcześniej też zmyślałam, ale większość tekstu miała odniesienie do prawdziwego życia Zbliżały się urodziny Golden Heart. Rodzice klaczy postanowili zaprosić do siebie całą rodzinę, rozsianą po Equestrii. Choć przyjęcie urodzinowe miało mieć bardziej charakter rodzinny, Golden zaprosiła także swoje przyjaciółki. Na imprezie Sur mogła poznać wszystkie babki, ciotki, wujków i kuzynków od Golden. Były to dosłownie wszystkie możliwe rasyalikorny nie istnieją kucyków. Zaczęło się niewinnie, wszyscy się dobrze bawili, Sur większość czasu spędziła z Red oraz Dreamie. Jednak dobry nastrój upadł, ponieważ niemalże każdy członek rodziny zaczął zadawać Golden pytania typu "dziecko, a czemu ty nadal nie masz znaczka?". Wszyscy widzieli, że jest to krępujące dla niej, jednak nikt nie chciał odpuścić. W końcu wesoła impreza urodzinowa przerodziła się w awanturę, gdzie najgłośniej byli jej rodzice, którzy mieli wyrzuty, że Golden niewystarczająco dużo pracuje na farmie, dlatego jest gładkim bokiem. W końcu Golden Heart wybuchła płaczem i uciekła z gospodarstwa. Sur pobiegła za nią. Klacze zatrzymały się obok jeziorka. Sur wiedziała, że Golden nie chce rozmawiać o jej gładkim boku, dlatego długi czas milczały. W końcu Golden zapytała ją. :"Myślisz, że praca na farmie z gryzoniami coś Ci da, prawda?" Pytanie było bolesne, jednak Golden nie była złośliwa. Klacze w końcu zaczęły rozmawiać. Sur dowiedziała się, że Golden marzy o studiowaniu historii Equestrii. Lucy zdała sobie sprawę, że praca na farmie nie może być przeznaczeniem takiej mądrej, ambitnej klaczy. A także sama wiedziała, że canterlocki kuc nic nie znajdzie w Dodge Junction. Klacze poszły na żywioł i postanowiły uciec do Canterlotu. Powrót do Canterlotu Poszukiwanie noclegu Dopiero po znalezieniu się w stolicy, klacze zdały sobie sprawę, że są w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Golden namawiała Lucy aby pójść do jej rodziców, jednak Lucy była przeciwna temu pomysłowi. Doszło więc do lekkiego konfliktu między nimi. Pod wieczór głodne klacze próbowały znaleźć jakiś w miarę tani bar lub chociaż kawiarnię. W końcu wstąpiły do jakiejś cukierni i wzięły babeczki. Cukiernik zauważył, że kucyki są zmęczone i wycieńczone, zaczął więc je wypytywać skąd przybywają. Lucy opowiedziała mu krótko i niedokładnie ich historię oraz dopowiedziała, że nie mają gdzie się zatrzymać. Ogier okazał się mieć wielkie serce i zaprosił Lucy oraz Golden do siebie na jakiś czas. Przedstawił się jako Donut Joe wiem, że są osoby, które uważają, że mieszanie fanowskiego świata z serialowym jest kiczowate, ale… to tylko Joe. Wielkie zmiany Klacze mieszkały u Joe bardzo długo. Nie miały też jak za bardzo szukać innego domu, bo panowała między nimi cicha wojna. W dodatku Lucy nie miała jak ugłaskać Golden, ponieważ ta zakuwała całe dnie. W końcu nadszedł dzień egzaminów rekrutacyjnych na uczelnię. Po tygodniu okazało się, że Golden uzyskała bardzo wysokie wyniki i dostała się bez problemów. Natomiast Lucy nadal nie miała pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Pewnego razu Joe opowiedział jej historię, jak on dostał swój znaczek. Historia wywarła na Sur duże wrażenie. Joe też radził jej zastanowić się, czy nie ma czegoś, co lubiła bardzo w dzieciństwie, jednak to zarzuciła. Sur długo rozmyślała nad tym co powiedział. Starała się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie rzeczy jakie kiedyś robiła. Wymieniała w głowie największe głupoty, takie jak gotowanie makaronu, mycie naczyń, rysowanie, robienie warkoczy, pisanie komiksów, projektowanie, rysowanie, opowiadanie kawałów, rysowanie…. W końcu do niej dotarło, co naprawdę sprawiało jej przyjemność. Opieka nad chomikami. Mimo, że nie dostała znaczka przy pracy na farmie, wiedziała, że to muszą być chomiki. Starała się wymyślić cokolwiek innego związanego z nimi, wymagającego większego poświęcenia. Wymyśliła trenowanie ich do filmów akcji. Życie w Canterlocie Klacze w końcu odnalazły się jakoś w wielkim mieście. Sur, będąc pierwszą oraz jedyną trenerką chomików w całej Equestrii, była w stanie zarobić dosyć szybko wystarczająco pieniędzy na wynajem małego mieszkanka. Sam pomysł z nową kategorią filmową o chomikach okazał się być wielkim sukcesem, źrebaki z całej krainy pokochały owe filmy, a ich popularność szybko wzrastała. Lucy została nawet zaproszona na wielkie gale w Canterlocie oraz Los Pegasus, można więc powiedzieć, że jej życie przeszło z piekła w niebo. Także jej stosunki z Golden coraz bardziej się zawężały, między klaczami powstało mocne i trwałe uczucie Tu by się przydało jakieś wyjaśnienie. Nom ;-;. Odejście Golden Złota klacz z łatwością skończyła studia, a wraz z tym otrzymała swój znaczek przedstawiający dyplom. Miało to symbolizować zdolności dyplomatyczne oraz pedagogiczne, a także pokazywało że nauka jest przeznaczeniem Golden. Po studiach pojawiło się jednak pytanie "co teraz?". W końcu padła decyzja, która była bardzo bolesna dla Sur. Golden postanowiła wrócić do Dodge Junction, aby tam zacząć nauczać źrebaki. Opowiadała kiedyś Sur, że jak była mała, musiała codziennie jeździć pociągiem do innego miasta, aby pójść do szkoły. Rozstanie było dla obu bardzo ciężkie i nie mogły się początkowo rozdzielić. Jednak Golden w końcu opuściła białą klacz, dając jej całusa na pożegnanie. Sur rozumiała decyzję Golden, jednak przez długi czas nie potrafiła się pogodzić z jej stratą. Mogła powiedzieć śmiało, że miała złamane serce. I teraz na serio, żeby wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Shippinguję siebie z klaczą z racji tego, że ogiery w MLP są dla mnie po prostu.... dziwne. Kucyk z założenia jest czymś dziewczęcym, zwłaszcza przy grafice jaką daje nam MLP, nie umiałabym sobie wyobrazić siebie z... no tym ;-;. That's why Sur is kind of gay xd Loża Odkrycie baru thumbPrzez jakiś czas Sur prowadziła samotny tryb życia. Pewnego dnia, wycieńczona po pracy, postanowiła wstąpić do baru mlecznego i napić się orzeźwiającego soczku. W barze był okropny tłok, Sur miała trudności z tym, aby usiąść spokojnie i się zrelaksować. Podeszła do niej kelnerka, która widocznie ledwo radziła sobie z nawałem klientów. Pomimo, że jej się śpieszyło, zaczęła rozmawiać z jednorożką. Tak właśnie Sur zaprzyjaźniła się z Ariadną, dzięki czemu zaczęła odwiedzać bar prawie codziennie. Również w tym samym miejscu poznała Lodestar, elokwentnego jednorożca, który uwielbiał błyszczeć wiedzą. Początkowo Sur drażniło zachowanie Lodestar, jednak dzięki częstemu przesiadywaniu w swoim towarzystwie, Sur bardzo polubiła kuca. W loży poznała także swoich innych przyjaciół, pegazicę Lamb Chop oraz Jake'a Coffe. Lamb dołączyła do towarzystwa za pośrednictwem Arii, początkowo nie nawiązały z Sur najprzyjaźniejszych stosunków, jednak poczucie humoru pegazicy było bardzo podobne do humoru Lucy, więc kuce, pomimo wielu konfliktów, potrafiły śmiać się wspólnie ze wszystkiego. Natomiast Jake, jako typowy podrywacz, próbował dobrać się także do Sur, jednak widząc jej obojętność, lub nawet niechęć, szybko sobie darował. Sur bardzo pokochała Lożę, zaczęła się spotykać tam z zaprzyjaźnionymi kucami codziennie. Dzięki temu też wyleczyła swoje złamane serce i rozpoczęła nowy etap w życiu. Solidarność z Surzaraz wam pokażę, jak to naprawdę wyglądało >:C Pewnego dnia przyjaciele z loży (i nie tylko) postanowili pojechać razem na wakacje do Kryształowego Królestwa. Sur nie podobał się ten pomysł, bo wiedziała, że Lodestar będzie ciągać kuce po wszystkich zamkach i opowiadać o historii. Wymyśliła więc zacny plan, że kiedy tam się znajdzie, wyrzuci papierek na trawę i zostanie zatrzymanaNie wolno śmiecić ;-;. Plan okazał się nie najskuteczniejszy, więc doszło do tego, że Sur poprosiła, aby ją przetrzymać. Przyjaciele jednak nie zrozumieli co się stało, więc na wieść o zamknięciu Sur na komendzieZałóżmy, że w Equestrii są takie jednostki policyjne, a tam mają bardzo przytulną komendę xd, oburzyli się i wywołali ogromną aferę. Sur błagała ich aby się uspokoili, bo tylko jej wszystko popsują, jednak kucyki nie chciały słuchać i wywołały akcję "SOLIDARNOŚĆ Z SUR"nadal was za to nienawidzę C:. Władza była zdezorientowana, doszło w końcu do tego, że poszła na rękę kopyto ? kucykom. Od tej pory przyjaciele nie są mile widziani w Kryształowym Królestwie i bardzo dopsz. Konfrontacja z rodziną Sur mieszkała w Canterlocie już kilka lat, jednak nadal bardzo bała się odwiedzić rodziców. Nie oznaczało to że ich nie kochała, myślała o nich co noc, zastanawiając się "co gdyby...". Każde jej wyobrażenie kończyło się tragiczną kłótnią, które zdarzały się bardzo często, jak była mała. Sur nie miała tej więzi z rodzicami, wstydziła się mówić o sobie, swoich problemach w szkole i ze znajomymi. W związku z czym bała się, że rodzice uznali jej ucieczkę za głupi, nastoletni kaprys. Pewnego dnia, podczas nagrywania jednego z filmów Chombbit, do Sur przyszli goście. Kiedy zobaczyła ona swoich rodziców stojących na progu wejścia, rozpłakała się i uciekła. Znaleziono ją pół godz później zamkniętą w szafie. W końcu odważyła się by szczerze porozmawiać z rodzicami. Do kłótni na szczęście nie doszło, jednak wymienianie błędów i przepraszanie trwało bardzo długo. Po raz pierwszy Sur zachowała się w stosunku do nich pokornie, jak była mała to pyskowała ile wlezie, byleby tylko ich zezłościć. Tym razem bolało ją serce i czuła się paskudnie. Wiedziała, że jest tą złą i tylko mogła prosić o wybaczenie. Wszystko na szczęście wyszło na dobrą drogę, rodzina sobie wybaczyła i przytuliła sięmam wrażenie jakbym opisywała kompletnie inne osoby. Sur zaproszono na obiad do jej starego domu. Kiedy klaczka weszła do znajomego wnętrza, zakręciła jej się łezka w oku. Ze wspomnień jednak wyrwały ją nieznajome piski. Wtedy do przedpokoju wbiegła mała klaczka. Sur była tak zdezorientowana jej widokiem, że nie była w stanie wykrztusić żadnego powitania. Wtedy jej mama powiedziała: :Candy Crayonpierwszego kuca nazwali niespodzianka, więc ten nie wiedział co ze sobą począć, no to chociaż drugiemu narzucili talent w imieniu http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/2677/28spin.gif , poznaj swoją starszą siostręwłaściwie to ja jestem młodszą siostrą, ale zdecydowałam, że nie chcę by Sur była jedynaczką, a ciężko mi było wprowadzic starszą tu xd. Mały jednorożec podbiegł do Sur i zaczął tulić jej kopytko. Sur nadal nie ogarniała co się dzieje. W końcu doszła do siebie i wytuliła młodszą siostrę. Rodzina zjadła wspólnie obiad, a potem usiadła przed telewizorem i oglądała jeden z filmów Sur. Crayon ciągle piszczała z zachwycenia, mówiła że uwielbia bajecki o chomickach. Dla Sur te reakcje były urocze i kochane, było jej niezmiernie ciepło na sercu, że w końcu poznała swoją pierwszą fankę, którą była jej właśnie poznana siostra. Od tego czasu Sur i rodzina odwiedzają się regularnie, a najlepsze odwiedziny są u niej, kiedy może zabawić swoją siostrę jej chomikami i magią. Izolacjamoże inni pamiętają ten wrzesień kiedy nie wchodziłam w ogóle na czat? Well, warto opisać czemu nie Miesiące mijały, a wakacje nastały. Sur pojechała na pełne 2 tygodnie do Dodge Junction w ramach urlopu. Po powrocie trzeba było wrócić do rzeczywistości. Jednak, nie wiedzieć czemu, powrót do baru nie był zbyt przyjemny. Sur miała wrażenie, że z powodu jej dwutygodniowej absencji, kuce ją z lekka odrzucały. Loża żyła pełnią życia, w przeciągu tego krótkiego czasu nowe kuce osiedliły się wśród jej stałych przyjaciół, Jake oraz Aria okazali się być parą, kucyki śmiały się i opowiadały o jakimś wymyślonym święcie. Sur cały dzień siedziała na uboczu i tylko słuchała, bo nie potrafiła się dopasować do rozmowy. Wróciła więc wcześnie do domu i... została tam. Siedziała całe dnie zamknięta w pokoju, pisząc listy do Golden i oglądając seriale. Utrzymywała kontakt jedynie z Lodestar przez internet. Chciała też czasem pisać do Arii, ta jednak zajęta swoim nowym chłopakiem, odpisywała krótko albo w ogóle nie. Pisała też do Stride'a, ale ten przeważnie był czymś zajęty. Czasami Lucy próbowała się jednak przełamać i wyjść do kucyków na zewnątrz. Tam jednak spotykała się głównie z ignorowaniem jej przez większość a także ze złośliwościami od LambOlu, jeśli to czytasz, proszę, nie uznaj tego za atak. Piszę tu szczerą prawdę jak odebrałam ów czas. Sur wcześniej nie brała sobie do siebie takich ataków, jednak w tym czasie była bardzo przewrażliwiona, więc każdy hejt na nią był jak cios w brzuch. Pomimo iż widocznym było, że złośliwości ją tylko ranią, Lamb nie dbała o to. Sama jej przyznała, że Sur nadmiernie dramatyzuje. Minął miesiąc, Sur zaczęła już trochę usychać we własnym domu, a także stęskniła się za kucykami. Powrót jednak nie był łatwy. Sur chciała zachowywać się tak samo jak przed izolacją, jednak początkowo przynosiło to mizerne efekty. W końcu Lucy nauczyła się już chodzić do loży, a inni nauczyli się ją dostrzegać. Jednak bar za bardzo się zmienił od czasu jej odejścia, a jedyne relacje, jakie się zachowały w pierwotnej postaci, były z Lodestar. Osobowość Wyrachowanie Sur nie jest niestety z charakteru aniołem. Przywiązuje dużą wagę ku swoim korzyściom osobistym, często za cenę czyjegoś dobrego samopoczucia. Przeważnie zdarza jej się grać na czyichś uczuciach, by wywołać u danego kuca oczekiwaną reakcję. Sur niestety nie kontroluje takich zachowań, a czasem nawet nie zauważa, że je stosuje. Kierowanie innymi w celu osiągnięcia korzyści tak weszło w jej naturę, że nie potrafi się wyzbyć tej cechy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że świadczy to o niej bardzo źle, ale niestety owe wyrachowanie przeważa nad wstydem. Drama Queen W związku z powyższą cechą, zachowania Sur potrafią być bardzo skrajne. Czasem potrafi robić cyrki wśród znajomych, aby Ci się ustawili wokół niej i zaczęli ją pocieszać. Nawet jeśli nie chodzi o osiągnięcie własnych korzyści, ale jest jej po prostu przykro, to znajomi uważają, że za bardzo dramatyzuje. Na dłuższą metę sama Sur nie wie czy chodzi o to, że bardzo boli ją serce, czy o to aby inni jej współczuli. Jest to kolejna cecha, którą lepiej się nie chwalić i starać się ją kontrolować. Ale niestety znów jest to silniejsze od Sur. Elokwencja Bądź jej brak. Lucy nigdy nie radziła sobie dobrze ze szkołą czy jakąkolwiek nauką poza nią. Ma problemy ze skupieniem i z zapamiętywaniem rzeczy. Nigdy nie myśli najpierw zanim powie, więc cały czas zapomina słowa w rozmowach. Nie potrafi rozumować jak dojrzały kuc, dlatego też woli towarzystwo młodszych. Też rzadko kiedy ma własne zdanie, przeważnie powołuje się na opinię wyraźnie mądrzejszych kucyków od niej a taki jest co drugi. Jej stosunki z Lodestar Secret były początkowo średnie, z racji tego, że Sur czuła się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie takiej mądrej klaczy. Szczególnie drażniły ją sytuacje, kiedy Lodestar twierdziła, że ona sama jest głupia. Sur nie potrafiła zrozumieć jej postawy, przerażało ją to, że jeśli taki kuc jest głupi, to co ma mówić o sobie. Dziecinność Pomimo swojej pełnoletności, wykonywania odpowiedzialnej pracy i bycia prawie najstarszą wśród przyjaciół, Sur zachowuje się i rozumuje jak 8 latka. Nie raz oberwała od nawet młodszych kucyków, że jest sposób myślenia jest podobny do małego źrebaka. Poważne tematy ją męczą, woli gadać o głupotach, bawić się w gry lub oglądać bajki. Dużo frajdy sprawia jej zabawa z Candy Crayon albo Sissi, ponieważ potrafi łatwo znaleźć z nimi wspólny język. Sama Lucy uważa, że posiadanie małego źrebaka byłoby zabawne, jednak przyjaciele jej ciągle tłumaczą, że dzieci to coś więcej niż sama zabawa. A powodem, dlaczego Sur zdecydowała się kręcić filmy z chomikami jest właśnie ten dziecinny zachwyt względem małych puszystych zwierzątek, które przeżywają przygody. Lenistwo Owa cecha bardzo często doprowadziła Lucy do wielu problemów. W szkole nigdy nie chciało jej się uczyć, nawet kiedy musiała po prostu wykuć 20 słówek na francuski, nie chciało jej się. Odkładała wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, a na samym końcu okazywało się, że jednak znów jej się nie chce. Nie wstawała w ogóle do szkoły, przez co miała u nauczycieli problemy z nieobecnościami. Jej lenistwo przyniosło jej wiele nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji, jakimi było kilka niezaliczonych przedmiotów, głównie z powodu wagarów. Na dzień dzisiejszy lenistwo też przynosi jej wiele nieprzyjemności. Pomimo iż wie jak bardzo są ważne obowiązki, które ma wykonać, ignoruje je. Całą swoją postawę tłumaczy depresją, jednak nie jest to prawda, to śmierdzący ;-; leń i tyle. Kłamliwość Lucy nie ma zwyczaju ubarwiać swoich opowieści aby były ciekawsze, jednak bardzo często kłamie, bo nie chce jej się tłumaczyć prawdy. Czasem się jednak zdarza, że opowiada przyjaciołom jak to komuś przygadała, gdy naprawdę po prostu pomyślała o jakiejś ripoście. Czasem kiedy z kimś dyskutuje, to kłamie o sobie, byleby tylko podnieść swoją pozycję. Z samym kłamaniem nie ma problemu, potrafi robić to bardzo dobrze, a tą umiejętność zawdzięcza kuzynce, która ciągle kłamiąc, pokazywała jak tego nie robić'raz mi powiedziała, że rodzice kupili jej simsy2, ale jak nie będzie w nie grać przez miesiąc, to kupią jej dodatki http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/2677/28spin.gif . Także dzięki niej potrafi poznać często kiedy jakiś inny kuc kłamie. Osobiście nie przeszkadza jej kiedy inni wymyślają niestworzone historie na swój temat, w końcu nie jest to sprawa Lucy i mają do tego prawo. Jedyne kłamstwa jakie ją ranią to takie, które dotyczą jej osoby. Plotkara Choć kiedyś sama była nękana przez plotki, cała szkoła ją obgadywała i się z niej śmiała, Lucy uwielbia plotkować o innych. Oczywiście nie obgaduje kogo wlezie, wymyślanie historii i wytykanie błędów u super pięknych, mądrych klaczek jest dla Sur lekko upokarzające, ponieważ byłby to przejaw czystej zazdrości, a sama jednocześnie wpędziłaby się w dół i poczuła jak śmieć. Za cele obiera sobie zawsze wyraźnie słabsze kuce, u których można wymieniać wady godzinami. Jest to lekko bezczelne z jej strony, jednak Sur nigdy nie powiedziała, że jest miła lub sprawiedliwa. Tolerancja Główną dobrą cechą, z jakiej Lucy może być dumna jest tolerancja. Popiera całym sercem inne orientacje, jednak wiele kucyków uważa, że jest to tylko na pokaz i zawsze pyta "a co jeśli twój syn przyprowadzi ogiera na święta?" Sur zawsze zalewa krew kiedy słyszy takie pytania, gdyby rzeczywiście coś takiego się stało, to skakała by pod sufit ze szczęścia, że jej syn kogoś pokochał. Akceptuje wszystkie kolory sierści, wszystkie różne akcenty, różne znaczki, brak znaczków a nawet inne gatunki niż kuce. Nie potrafi zrozumieć postaw innych nietolerancyjnych kucyków, którym przeszkadza jaki ktoś się urodził. Empatia Sur nie ma zwyczaju patrzeć na jakiegoś płaczącego kuca i mu współczuć, czasem jeśli danego kuca nie lubi, to cieszy się, że dostał to na co zasłużył. Natomiast jeśli kucyk jest dla Sur bardzo bliski, a stanie mu się najmniejsza krzywda, Sur potrafi się rozryczeć. Samo stwierdzenie od przyjaciela, że ma doła, sprawia, że robi jej się bardzo przykro i chciałaby bardzo pomóc. Najczęściej jednak nie wie jak pomóc, więc czuje się jeszcze gorzej. Lojalność Lucy jest z pozoru złośliwa dla przyjaciół, bardzo często wytyka im różne wymyślone głupoty tylko po to, żeby ich wkurzyć. Mimo to, traktuje ich jako najważniejszą wartość na świecie, jest im w pełni oddana i nie w głowie złamanie jej przysięgi bądź zawiedzenie kuca. Ma potrzebę niesienia pomocy bliskim, więc zawsze potrafi wysłuchać kuca jaki ma problem, a potem wygłasza monologi jak by można było temu zaradzić. Kiedy jednak sama nie jest w stanie nic wymyślić to potrafi się rozpłakać a potem nie śpi całą noc, bo rozmyśla o ów problemie. Wrażliwość Lucy z łatwością nabija się z innych, jednak na swoim punkcie jest przewrażliwiona. Bardzo łatwo przekroczyć granicę dobrego smaku w jej kwestii. Kucyk ma bardzo niską samoocenę więc najmniejsza złośliwa uwaga, dokuczanie jej bądź chamskie odzywki wprowadzają ją w dół i sprawiają, że ma ochotę się odizolować od reszty Equestrii. Czasem wystarczy tylko wspomnieć o jej cielesności, już się obrzydza, załamuje i strzela focha. Wiele kucyków nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak łatwo ją ranią, więc jeśli sama w końcu niczego nie powie i nie wywoła kłótni, inni kontynuują. Poczucie humoru Jako, że kucyk nie jest ni ambitny, ni mądry, nie wymaga inteligentnych sytuacji zawierających puentę, żeby się pośmiać. Lucy bawi dosłownie wszystko, czasami nawet nie potrzebuje niczego, wystarczy, że się położy na plecach i już się śmieje jak opętana. Najbardziej bawi ją niestety nabijanie się z innych, czarny humor i tym podobne. Nie jest to nigdy szczera złośliwość, kucyki potrafią żartobliwie nabijać się z siebie nawzajem. Lucy na szczęście ma tą magiczną umiejętność, że potrafi wyczuć granicę dobrego smaku i nigdy nie doprowadza innych do ''spiny i kłótnimam nadzieję, że na czacie tak jest ;_;. W Loży wszyscy przyjaciele spędzają większość dnia na ciągłym żartowaniu, więc Sur nigdy się nie nudzi w ich towarzystwie. Miłość do piękna Lucy jest przeciwniczką wszelkiego turpizmu, celowej brzydoty, itp. Jest kucem, który wyjątkowo zwraca uwagę na walory estetyczne i schludność. W sztuce uwielbia obrazy, zawierające mnóstwo dopracowanych szczegółów. Uważa za bardzo ważne, aby elegancki szkic umieć oprawić w piękne efekty. Także w swoich rysunkach dba o to by wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guziczek, a nawet jeśli jest, to zawsze wypatrzy coś co mogłoby wyglądać lepiej. Poprzez uwielbienie piękna przejawia się płytkość, Sur bardzo często ocenia książki po okładce, odrzucają ją nieatrakcyjne kuce, których nie próbuje nawet poznać. Jej pierwsze zauroczenie wynikło głównie z wyglądu obiektu westchnień. Golden Heart, jako naprawdę prześliczna i urocza klacz, zwracała uwagę wielu kucyków, niestety jej charakter lekko irytował Sur. Jednorożka poddała się uczuciom tylko ze względu na obraz, czego potem długo żałowała. Samokrytyka Lucy często ma zwyczaj żartować, że jest najmądrzejsza, najładniejsza, itp, jednak ma to charakter oczywistego sarkazmu. Kiedy mówi na poważnie, potrafi jechać po sobie bardzo długo. Szczególnie krytykować potrafi swoje rysunki. Im dłużej na nie patrzy, tym więcej wad dostrzega. Choć dokładnie wskazuje i opisuje je swoim przyjaciołom, oni po prostu zaprzeczają wszystkiemu, uważając, że Lucy jak zwykle przesadza. Czasem mówią, że jej nigdy nie spodobała się żadna jej praca, co nie jest prawdą. Lucy ma wiele ulubionych rysunków, nadal jednak potrafi w każdym dostrzec wady. Zawsze zastanawia ją, jak inni mogą osądzać jej prace o bycie odrysowanymi, kiedy w prawdzie różnią się w wielu aspektach, bądź po prostu przypominają stółTa Marcepan była za długa i za płaska ;-;. Tłumaczy to sobie tym, że sama wypracowała swoje oko tak, że bez problemu dostrzega i porównuje różne szczegóły, natomiast kuce, które nie skupiają się na obrazach czy rysowaniu, nie potrafią tego dostrzecalbo nie otwierają obrazków i chwalą na ślepo, żeby mieć spokójoh c'mon ludzie, pokrytykujcie trochę, bo przynajmniej wiem, że rzeczywiście potraficie zobaczyć obrazek. Jest też inna rzecz, której Sur nie potrafi pojąć za nic w świecie. Wiele kucyków uważa, że Lucy się wywyższa, choć sama prezentuje kompletnie przeciwną postawę. Bardzo ją to boli i nie rozumie, dlaczego inni nienawidzą jej z powodu cechy, którą sami sobie dopasowali do niej. Niska samoocena Lata gimnazjum tak wyniszczyły psychicznie klaczkę, że przez długi czas brzydziła się ona spojrzeć w lustro. Samo wyjście na zewnątrz w towarzystwo napawało ją przerażeniem. Bała się, że jak tylko pokaże się komuś na ulicy, to sprowokuje drugiego kuca do spojrzenia pełnego obrzydzenia. Mając więc wybór pomiędzy siedzeniem w domu a wyjściem na zewnątrz, to wybierała chowanie się pod łóżkiem. Samoocenę lekko podbudowali jej stali członkowie loży a także przyjaciele odwiedzający ją sporadycznie. Były to pierwsze kuce, które powiedziały jej, że jest piękna;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;. Sur, wspominając gimnazjum i złośliwości rówieśników względem jej wyglądu, zaprzeczała, a właściwie sama w to nie wierzyła. Jednak stopniowo obrzydzenie do samej siebie znikało, a sama Lucy nauczyła się patrzeć w lustro i nie czuć przerażenia. Mimo tego, nigdy nie przyznała i nigdy nie przyzna przyjaciołom racji w kwestii jej wyglądu. Dziś uważa, że rzeczywiście może być ładna, ale piękną i tak się nie nazwie. Umiejętności Magia Sur ma rozwiniętą umiejętność magii na poziomie przeciętnego kuca. Jako źrebię spędzała mnóstwo czasu z dziadkami, które były ziemskimi kucami, nie używała więc magii w ogóle. Pierwszą styczność z nią miała dopiero gdy poszła do szkoły dla jednorożców, gdzie był taki przedmiot jak podstawy magii. Nie radziła sobie najgorzej, jednak zdecydowanie nie była najlepsza w klasie. Trudność sprawiało jej unoszenie cięższych przedmiotów, przez długi czas oblewała egzamin z lewitacji. Po roku nauki, kiedy lewitacja nie sprawiała jej już większych problemów, Sur miała bardzo dużą wprawę w operowaniu małymi, chudymi obiektami. Szczególnie mocno oswoiła się z ołówkiem i kontrolowaniem nacisku i mocy czaru, ponieważ rysowała całe dnie. Umiejętność lewitacji przydaje się Lucy głównie przy trenowaniu chomików, kiedy musi ona zapanować nad zgrają niesfornych zwierzątek. Wcześniejsze ćwiczenia nad kontrolą mocy czaru pozwoliły jej nauczyć się także kontrolować ciała małych zwierząt w bezbolesny sposóbwniosek jest taki - umiesz rysować tzn. że umiesz kontrolować chomiki ;-;. Potrafi więc zademonstrować małemu gryzoniowi jakie ruchy ma ten wykonać podczas nagrań do oficjalnego filmu. Jednorożec nie chciał jednak poprzestać na samej umiejętności telekinezy. Zaklęcie, które szczególnie fascynowało Sur, to zdolność wyczarowania motylich skrzydeł. Jest jednak ono dla dosyć mocno zaawansowanego poziomu jednorożców, więc pierwsze próby kończyły się bolesnymi omdleniami. Lucy opowiadała o tym przyjaciółce Lodestar, ta słysząc jakiemu wysiłkowi się biała klacz poddawała, poradziła jej tylko udać się do eksperta. Sur mimo wszystko woli się uczyć sama, więc uparcie kontynuowała ćwiczenia na własne kopytko. Brak postępu zdemotywował kuca, więc zrezygnowała ona z wszelkiego poznawania zaklęć na długi czas. Kiedy zaczęła się spotykać z pegazem, wróciły do niej marzenia o wzleceniu w niebo i zobaczeniu Cloudsdale na własne oczy. Tym razem jednak bierze się za to zaklęcie inaczej, powtarzając wszystko dokładnie i posuwając się do przodu małymi kroczkami. Wyczarować skrzydeł jeszcze jej się nie udało, ale na szczęście etap omdleń ma za sobą. Rysowanie Pisanie Muzyka Języki Matematyka Gotowanie Plucie XD Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Sur nie jest typem córeczki tatusia czy psiapsi mamusi. Ogólnie nigdy nie mieli oni razem żadnej specjalnej więzi. Jak była mała, bardzo często rodzice ignorowali to co mówi, odganiając ją słowami jestem zajęty/a. Natomiast kiedy ona nie miała ochoty na rozmowy, jak na złość Ci przychodzili do niej, ale już nie rozumieli jej próśb o danie jej spokoju. Rodzice mieli tą nieprzyjemną cechę, że żądali aby mówiła im swoje osobiste sprawy. Kiedy była w podstawówce i powiedziała mamie, że jeden kuc się z niej naśmiewa, ta nakrzyczała na nią, potem nakrzyczała na tamtą klacz, a potem na jej nauczycielkę. Po tym zdarzeniu sytuacja w szkole była dla Sur nie najfajniejsza. Ogólnie żale w wieku dziecięcym kończyły się zawsze kłótniami, więc w okresie nastoletnim Sur całkowicie zamknęła się w sobie i już nigdy nie mówiła o swoich problemach. Nie była nigdy zbytnio wspierana, oczekiwano od niej wiele, ale kiedy ona chciała oczekiwać czegoś, to obrywała stwierdzeniem co wolno wojewodzie, to nie Tobie, smrodzie. Dlatego też po swojej ucieczce wiele lat nie odzywała się do rodziców. Odnowienie kontaktów nie sprawiło, że kuce zaczęły sobie ufać czy jakoś polegać na sobie. Ale przynajmniej nie trwały w wojnie. Candy Crayon - siostra Sur poznała swoją siostrę, kiedy ta była już w wieku przedszkolnym. Klaczka uwielbia rysowanki, zwierzątka, bajki i zabawki, więc bardzo łatwo udało im się dogadać. Sur lubi więc rysować specjalnie dla Crayon, a ta zawsze koloruje wszystko bardzo ładnie i dokładnie. Bawią się razem często z chomikami, mała jest zapraszana na plan filmowy, żeby zobaczyć chomiki w akcjilel. Sur często wdaje się w głupawe dyskusje z Candy, co czasem kończy się nawet płaczem. Potem rodzice krzyczą na Sur, mówiąc, że w jej wieku nie wypada się tak zachowywać. Sur to ignoruje i nadal trwa na poziomie swojej kilkuletniej siostry. Klacze z Dodge Junction Jako, że Golden Heart, Red Head i Dreamie Sound były pierwszymi kucami od dawna, które dały się polubić Sur, jednorożec bardzo się do nich przywiązał, a także wiele im zawdzięcza. Podbudowały one stan psychiczny kucyka, a także zwróciły jej motywację do życia. Jak to Sur mówi "Kuce powinny motywować do życia", tak właśnie one potwierdziły tą tezę. Tak naprawdę były okropnymi towarzyszkami, nie dbały o takie wartości jak zaufanie, prawdomówność czy lojalność. Bardzo często zawodziły Sur, nie spełniały jej próśb, dbały tylko o siebie. Sur jednak nie była w stanie ich znienawidzić, ponieważ nadal były one jej bohaterkami. Jednorożec zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może od nich wymagać poświęceń, czy oczekiwać przyjaźni. Ich znajomość miała bardzo luźny charakter, właściwie dziwnym było ze strony Sur, że tak wiele im zawdzięczała. Wspólna ucieczka z Golden wynikała głównie z zauroczenia Sur w stosunku do klaczki. Jednak spędzenie wielu miesięcy we wspólnym towarzystwie okazało się tragicznym przeżyciem. Rozmowy były przez większość czasu wymuszone, Golden wypowiadała się sztucznie, najchętniej zamykała się sama w swoim pokoiku z książką z historii i nie wychodziła przez 3 dni. Urok ziemskiego kuca, który kiedyś tak mocno omotał Sur, kompletnie zbladł. Uwielbienie zamieniło się w szarą znajomość. Mimo wszystko, opuszczenie Canterlotu przez Golden nadal było bolesne dla Lucy, bo jednak był to dla niej jedyny kuc w tym czasie. Na dzień dzisiejszy Sur nadal utrzymuje pisemny kontakt z klaczkami, przyjeżdża do nich na wakacjebo głównie tamtejsze chomiki dyscypliny poczebujo :U, jednak nie traktuje ich znajomości jako przyjaźń. Stride Kucyki poznały się w Los Pegasus. Sur, dzięki wykonywanemu zawodowi, została zaproszona na galę rozdania nagród filmowych. Pojechała tam sama, bo nikt z jej przyjaciół nie miał czasu. Nudziło jej się tam bardzo, bo nie dość, że nic nie wygrała, to wszyscy tam zaproszeni okazali się być strasznymi gburami i snobami. Na szczęście znalazła tam swoją znajomą z loży, Marcepan, której towarzyszył żółtymuhaha jednorożec. Kucyki ucieszyły się ze swojego spotkania, porozmawiali razem chwilę, jednak ktoś inny zawołał Marcepankę, więc beżowa klacz zostawiła dwójkę jednorożców. Stride zaczął komentować jeden z plakatów na gali, przedstawiający chomiki w kosmosie. :'''Stride: Jak można kręcić filmy o chomikach :U? Kto to niby ogląda, przecie to głupie xd. Ale plakat ładny. :Sur: Dzia, sama rysowałam ;-;. Sur zaskoczyło to, jak bardzo łatwo znalazła wspólny język z nieznajomym ogierem. Zaprosiła więc go do Loży. Ogier powiedział, że zna bar z opowieści jej przyjaciółki, Ariadny. Jednorożce zaczęły się więc regularnie spotykać w Loży i nie tylko. Stride bardzo często męczył Lucy, aby ta rysowała i uczyła go. Poza rysowaniem, spędzili mnóstwo czasu na rozmowach, żaleniu się sobie i opowiadaniu o marzeniach gópio to brzmi xd różnościach. Zżyli się tak bardzo, że zaczęli się nazywać rodzeństwem. W pewnym momencie niestety ich relacje się rozsypały, a kuce zerwały ze sobą kontakt. Sur wierzyła, że jest to najlepsze wyjście dla obojga, jednak sama bardzo cierpiała przez cały czas i nie mogła powstrzymać różnych przykrych myśli jak odejście z Loży, czy Canterlotu. Zdała sobie w końcu sprawę, że jest to dla niej najważniejszy kucyk ze wszystkich, postanowiła więc z nim porozmawiać. Powrót do kontaktu okazał się naprawdę kojący dla jej serca, jednak ich relacje już nie były tak przyjemne jak kiedyś. Mimo wszystko nadal kocha go jak brata i bardzo o niego dba. Ariadna Ariadna jak i Sur Lucy Prise to dwie dobre przyjaciółki, również z baru mlecznego "Loża". Poznały się w weekend, gdy w barze przesiadywało mnóstwo ludzi. Ariadna nie miała wtedy łatwego zadania, nie nadążała nad zamówieniami. W kącie spostrzegła białą klacz, która wyczekuje na kelnera. Ariadna, mimo wielkiego ruchu w restauracji, podeszła do białego jednorożca i spytała się, co podać. Lucy spojrzała na Ariadnę. Od głowy po ogon jej się przyglądała. Zapytała się, czy od urodzenia ma dwukolorowy ogon. Ariadna, mimo, iż wiedziała, że czeka mnóstwo klientów, zagadała się z Sur. Dowiedziała się, że jednorożec, przepięknie rysuje i ma do tego prawdziwy talent. Ariadnie to bardzo zaimponowało, ponieważ sama nie potrafiła rysować. Po kilku dniach, Sur ponownie odwiedziła restaurację, "Lożę" i ponownie spotkała Ariadnę. Zaczęły rozmawiać, żartować, ponieważ miały podobne charaktery. Sur postanowiła poćwiczyć z Ariadną rysianie no, rysowanie, phi Prywatnie pokazała jej swoją galerię, która Ariadnie bardzo się spodobała. Pokazała jej jakich używa pędzli, jaki ma styl rysowania. Po kilku tygodniach, Ariadna poznała Lodestar Secret, więc "wielka trójca" przesiadywała w barze codziennie. Ariadna i Sur Prise uwielbiają razem się śmiać. Obie rozmawiają także bardzo szczerze i dużo o sobie wiedzą. Sur, jako jedyna uczy Ariadnę rysować i idzie jej coraz lepiej. Obie mają zwariowane i nienormalne pomysły, z których potrafią śmiać się godzinami. Nie sprzeczają się, a Sur pieszczotliwie nazywa Ariadnę gópek, a Ariadna, Sur montra lub odwrotnie. Raz doszło do tego, że Lamb Chop i Jake musieli rozpoznać która narysowała kucyka, ponieważ obie sądzą, że brzydko rysują. Sur najczęściej odwiedza Ariadnę. Czasami urządzają konkurs plucia XDXD na balkonie Ariadny, a czasami często na klatce. Biały jednorożec często męczy Ariadnę, wyliczaniem delty WTF ;-;Naśmiewają się z siebie, ale nie w złośliwy sposób. Ariadna: Haha, zepsułam znów laptopa ;-; Sur: Haha ;-; Inna wersja: Sur: Haha, boli mnie brzuszek ;-; Ariadna: Haha ;-; Klacze miały kilka sprzeczek, jednak uwielbiają się tak bardzo, że ciężko jest im się na siebie gniewać i raz dwa się godzą. Kiedy Sur wróciła z wakacji, a Aria okazała się mieć Jake'a jako chłopaka, ich stosunki znacznie osłabły. Sur próbowała na początku pisać do niej, jednak ta wydawała się z reguły nim zajęta. W końcu Sur przestała, a obie klacze wymieniały jedno słowo raz na bardzo długi czas. Kiedy Lucy wróciła na stałe do loży, rozmowa zaczęła się układać. Miesiąc zleciał a klaczki już się dogadywały bardzo dobrze. Nie były jednak sobie tak bliskie jak kiedyś, bo Aria spędzała większość czasu z Jake'iem. Lucy życzy im szczęścia, jednak bardzo tęskni za czasami kiedy one we dwie spędzały cały błogi dzień na durnotach i głupawych rozmowach. Po tych zmianach Lucy starała się zorganizować wiele wspólnych dni tylko dla nich, jednak jak dotąd żaden z nich nie wypalił. Ciągłe porażki lekko ją zraziły i nadały jej przykre przekonanie, że już nigdy nie odbudują tego co miały. Na dzisiaj Sur ma tylko nadzieję, że nie straci Arii jako przyjaciółki. Lodestar Secret To kolejna znajoma Sur z baru mlecznego "Loża". Poznały się, gdy Lodestar w barze kłóciła się z kimś o dyskryminację kucyków o innej orientacji, a Sur ją wsparła. Nawiązały potem ze sobą rozmowę, dzięki której zawarły bliską znajomość i odtąd często dyskutowały, gdyż znalazły wiele wspólnych tematów, jako że Sur była w tym czasie treserką chomiczków i osobą o niezwykle szerokich horyzontach umysłowych. Często się ze sobą sprzeczają, a Star odnosi się do znajomej z pewną zgryźliwością. Jednak ma to charakter jedynie koleżeńskich utarczek, a oba kucki bardzo się lubią, także żartobliwie określają się jako bliźniaczki. Sur stała się nawet powierniczką Lodestar i vice versa - często rozmawiają o swoim życiu osobistym i z żadnym kucykiem Lodestar nie mówi tak otwarcie jak z Sur. Jest jednak jeden temat, o którym Star nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z Sur - historia, która nie należy do zainteresowań jednorożca i Sur bardzo szybko się nudzi, gdy Star zaczyna mówić o dziejach Equestrii, co jednak nie przeszkadza jednorożcowi. Lodestar to jedyny kucyk, który pomimo wielu kłótni, spięć, czy innych rozmaitych sytuacji nadal nie zmienia swojej postawy. Za to Sur ją właśnie uwielbia, bo wie, że zawsze może i będzie mogła na nią liczyć. Lamb Chop Sur zna Lamb (tak jak większość kuców) za pośrednictwem Arii. Niestety na wstępie już się lekko posprzeczały, ponieważ ich poglądy różniły się skrajnie. Mimo to starały się być dla siebie bardzo miłe, ponieważ obie spędzały mnóstwo czasu razem w Loży. Po jakimś czasie Sur odkryła, że Lamb ma podobne poczucie humoru. W końcu pomiędzy obiema zapanował oficjalny sojusz, a klacze zaczęły wycinać innym mnóstwo numerów. Także Lamb i Sur lubiły wspólnie rysować niecodzienne, śmieszne sytuacje, pokazujące jakie są głupie ;-;. Niestety kucyki nie mogły porozmawiać o dosłownie wszystkim, bo większość rzeczy albo jest nierozumiana przez Sur, albo nienawidzona przez Lamb. Kiedy temat zaszedł za daleko, Sur zawsze starała się go hamować bądź zmienić. Kiedy Lamb opuściła Canterlot, ich kontakt zaczął powoli zanikać. Na dzień dzisiejszy nie utrzymują go wcale. Jake Coffee Jego imię Sur usłyszała pierwszy raz od Arii, która podekscytowana opowiadała, że rzuciła mu wyzwanie dotyczące picia kawy. Lucy zobaczyła ogiera następnego dnia. Zaraz przed rozpoczęciem zawodów podrywał on inne klacze i zabawnie zagadywał. Same zawody były świetną rozrywką, bo poza piciem kawy, kuce wesoło żartowały. Jake zaczął odwiedzać często lożę, spędzał tam dużo czasu z klaczkami. Z racji na jego osobowość podrywacza, flirtował z każdą klaczą po kolei. Niestety Sur odrzucała zawsze wszelkie zaloty, więc kiedy Jake próbował zagadywać w taki sposób, ignorowała to. Później na szczęście Jake zabrał się za Lodestar, więc Sur czuła się swobodniej w rozmowach z nim. Miesiące leciały, a sytuacja kompletnie się zmieniła, ponieważ Jake, będąc w związku z Arią, kompletnie porzucił swoje stare zachowanie i stał się bardziej wrażliwy oraz troskliwy. Wspólne spotkania zaczęły wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, czasem Sur wspomina stare oblicze Jake'a, mimo to nie żałuje, że sprawy poszły tą drogą. Sur bardzo lubi z nim rozmawiać, czuje, że może mu śmiało powiedzieć co jej leży na sercu, natomiast Jake zawsze potrafi ją pocieszyć. Czasami nazywa ją wielką artystką, co Sur bardzo schlebia, ale oczywiście zaprzecza. Parnassius Kuce poznały się w lożyNIKT SIĘ TEGO NIE SPODZIEWAŁ!!!!11!1ONE1ONE1JEDENONE11ONE . Pewnego dnia Sur wstąpiła do baru, mając ze sobą mnóstwo zeszycików. Zobaczyła, że przy stałym stoliku jej przyjaciół siedział nowy, nieznajomy ogier. Uznała, że klasycznie jest to jeden ze znajomych Arii, więc podeszła i przedstawiła się wesoło. Pokazała przy okazji przyjaciołom co miała w swoich zeszytach - były to krótkie komiksy i scenariusze na jej przyszłe filmy. Odeszła na chwilę od stołu, by wypluć gumę bo tak, a kiedy wróciła, zobaczyła że ów nowy ogier coś skreśla w jej zeszycie. Ten wyjaśnił krótko, że poprawia literówkę, jednak Sur nie dbała o to. Była wkurzona, że ktoś mazia po jej osobistych notatkach. Kucyki zaczęły się nabijać z reakcji Lucy, sama zaczęła się z siebie śmiać, żeby nie było. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że była zła. Ogier widział wściekłość na twarzy klaczy. Uznał jednak, że jest słodka gdy się złości, zamiast się martwićczo xd.Palnął jeden z typowych głupawych tekstów, czym wprowadził Sur w zakłopotanie. Na tym incydencie jednak się nie skończyło. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy rozmawiali całkiem sporo i znaleźli wspólny język. W międzyczasie nastąpiła jednak izolacja Sur. Klacz wpadając okazjonalnie do Loży, widziała jak relacje innych kucyków rozwijają się bez niej. Tego czasu akurat Marcepan była w Canterlocie, a Sur cały czas słyszała o tym jak wspólnie świruje z innymi kucami, a także o tym, że tańcuje z Parnassiusemnie mam pojęcia o co chodzi z tym tańcem, bo w końcu izolacja, ale anyway... xd. Sur zdała sobie sprawę, że jest zazdrosna o ich kontakty, właściwie były one jednym z głównych czynników, co w tym czasie odpychały Sur od loży. Kiedy Sur wróciła na stałe do baru, a Marcepan już wyjechaławhy przedstawiam ją niechcący w nie najfajniejszym świetle ;-;, wszystko wróciło do swobodnych rozmów i śmiania się całe dnie. Jako, że Parnassius został stałym członkiem baru, Sur spędzała z nim mnóstwo czasu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wcześniejsza zazdrość była naprawdę szczera, a ona sama cieszyła się, że może podrywać ogiera w żartach. Później żarty zamieniły się we flirtowanie, a flirty zrodziły prawdziwe uczucia. W końcu kuce zostały parą a Pranassius wcale nie był jej dziadkiem http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/2677/28spin.gif . Pegaz specjalnie dla Sur przeprowadził się do Canterlotu i zamieszkał razem z nią. Marcepan Lucy znała Marcepan ze zjazdów na gali w Los Pegasus, jednak nigdy nie zebrała się na odwagę, aby zagadać do klaczy, ponieważ na zjazdach tego typu bała się wszystkich kucyków ;-;. Kiedy pewnego dnia Marcepan zawitała w Loży, Sur od razu poznała klaczkę po jej buujnej grzywie xd. Bardzo ucieszyła się, że nareszcie mogła porozmawiać z Marcepan, ponieważ, tak jak się spodziewała, klacz okazała się naprawdę miła i zabawna. Sur cieszyły każde odwiedziny Marcepan w loży, ponieważ nigdy nie było one nudne, a wszystkie kuce cały czas się śmiały. Na dzień dzisiejszy Marcepan niestety rzadziej odwiedza lożę, więc Lucy nie mając z nią kontaktu, bardzo tęskni za klaczą i za wesołymi rozmowami z nią. Angel's Voice Klacze poznały się w Loży. Sur, widząc jaka Voice jest rozkoszna i urocza od razu ją polubiła. Klaczki mają bardzo pozytywne kontakty i potrafią razem wspólnie żartować. Raz nabijały się, że ze sobą chodząlel, nie pamiętam czy to tak dokładnie było xd. Także Lucy jest bardzo miło, że młodsza klacz podziwia ją i jej rysunki, pyta ją także często o rady i pokazuje własne dzieła, prosząc o opinię. Vocie okazuje się też być bardzo kochana, kiedy Lucy ma jakiś problem. Potrafi zawsze wysłuchać białą klacz, coś jej poradzić a na końcu wytula na pocieszenie. Pandemonium Znajomość ogiera i klaczy zaczęła się od kłótni. On zawsze się kłóci. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać, zwłaszcza, że Pandemonium potrzebuje od czasu do czasu pomocy, a kiedyś miał pewien kłopot, który niestety mogła rozwiązać tylko Sur Lucy Prise. Ogier, choć niechętnie, zwrócił się do niej po pomoc. Klacz okazała się być bardzo miła i wzbudziła sympatię alicorna. Kiedy problem Pandemonium był już rozwiązany, podziękował klaczy, a następnie znikł w mrokach lasu. Od tamtego czasu widywali się sporadycznie, jednak bez większych spotkań, do czasu kiedy to klacz potrzebowała pomocy. Ogier bez chwili zastanowienia rzucił się do walki ze złem, które ją zaatakowało. Walka trwała dosyć długo, jednak zakończyła się dla nich wspólnym zwycięstwem. Po walce zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać przez długi czas trwania nocy. Jednak Sur Lucy Prise musiała wracać do domu, podziękowała ogierowi i oboje udali się w swoich kierunkach. W raz z upływem czasu ogier i klacz zaczęli rozumieć się co raz lepiej. Lubią ze sobą długo rozmawiać, ponieważ przeważnie udaje im się znaleźć wspólny temat. Ich pogawędki czasami potrafią się ciągnąć godzinami. Ich niektóre rozmowy nie mają sensu, ale nie czują potrzeby jej obecności. Po prostu czasami lubią pogadać głupoty, czy zwyczajnie się tulać. Na dzień dzisiejszy wiedzą o sobie bardzo dużo, mają podobne poczucie humoru i są solidarni w hejcie swoich wspólnych przeciwników. Sand Hourglass Sur i Sand poznały się na kursie kulinarnym, gdzie trzeba było pracować razem, a obydwie nie miały z kim. Sand podeszła do Sur i spytała czy mogłaby piec razem z nią, biała klacz nie odmówiła. Wspólnie chciały upiec ciasto, ale każda wymyśliła coś innego i nic im z tego nie wyszło. Dodały tam za dużo proszku do pieczenia i na koniec jeszcze dolały wrzątku. Niestety Sand przez nieuwagę, potrąciła Lucy lejącą gorącą wodę do ciasta i wylała ją na nie. Pegazica chciała jakoś to naprawić, bo widziała, że Sur jest na nią wściekła i pobiegła po lód, a następnie wysypała go na jednorożca. Sama nie ucierpiała, gdyż ją za bardzo wrzątek nie parzy. Następnego dnia Sand odwiedziła "chorą" i przepraszała ją chyba jakieś 1000 razy. Kiedy Lucy wyzdrowiała, zaprowadziła klacz do baru "Loża". Od tamtej pory nie chcą razem piec, bo wiedzą co może się stać. Magdolna Sur i Magdolna poznały się w Dodge Junction, podczas pobytu z kuzynką i przyjaciółkami. Nie zwróciły na siebie uwagi, jednak Mag i jej chora wyobraźnia skojarzyły klacz z lodami waniliowymi. Jednorożki spotkały się ponownie w canterlockim pośredniaku, gdzie Mag szukała pierwszej pracy w wielkim mieście. Sur poszukiwała kogoś, kto przetłumaczy na niemiecki jej najnowszy film o dwóch chomiczkach jak niemiecki, to wiadomo o jakim gatunku mowa ;-;. Na wieść o tym żółta klacz wyjąkała „Ale ja nie znam chomiczego…” Wtedy Sur roześmiała się i wyjaśniła Magdolnie, że chomiczki mówią po kucykowemu. Tak oto zaczęła się trwająca do dziś współpraca klaczy. Poza sprawami zawodowymi widują się też od czasu do czasu w „Loży”. Agnessa Moment w którym Agnessa ujrzała po raz pierwszy Sur nie był dla niej zbyt miły. Zdarzyło się to kiedy siedząc w swym ogrodzie szkicowała portret pewnej klaczy, a Sur mijając ją z grupką swych rówieśników skomentowała jej szkic w rozmowie z nimi. Komentarz ten nie był zbyt pochlebny i choć pegazica nie znała jeszcze imienia młodej klaczy jej postać zapamiętała na długo. Następne ich spotkanie nie było już tak przykre dla Agnessy, jego miejscem był sławny w pewnych kręgach bar Loża w którym Agnnessa często poznawała koleżanki swej znajomej animatorki Marcepan. Sur również do nich należała i choć Agnessa pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie nie przypomniała go młodej klaczy. Postanowiła ją bowiem lepiej poznać. Dziś kiedy znają się już od jakiegoś czasu często śmieją się z tamtego pierwszego spotkania. Agnessa bardzo podziwia talent artystyczny Sur i zawsze słucha fachowych rad których jej ona udziela. Mimo wielu różnic są dobrymi znajomymi, które lubią sobie dogryzać. Agnessa często wykorzystuje do tego pewną awersję młodego jednorożca, której obiektem nie wiedzieć czemu są kropki. Flame Burner Flame poznał Sur pewnego dnia, gdy jego przyjaciel demonstrował swoje lotnicze umiejętności. Nie zauważył jednak znaku i wpadł na niego, w efekcie czego zwrócił na siebie uwagę Sur, Arii i Lodestar. Trójka klaczy pomogła Flame'owi i jego przyjaciołom poznać Ponyville i tak się zaprzyjaźnili między sobą. Hope Light Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się za sprawą niemiłego zdarzenia. Sur zobaczyła nieznajomą pegazicę na placu w Canterlocie, gdzie wokół niej stała grupka niedojrzałych jednorożców i się z niej nabijała. Lucy, za sprawą impulsu, postanowiła postawić się w imieniu klaczy. Podeszła więc do owej młodzieży i ich przegoniłaI'm so scary ;-;. Pegazica podziękowała Sur i przedstawiła się jako Hope Light. Sur, mimo iż nie była to jej sprawa, zapytała o to co się stało. Klacze zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Hope zauważyła, że Lucy nie ma znaczka, zaczęła więc wymyślać różne talenty jakie by pasowały do Sur. Jednorożec uznał to za urocze, że dopiero co spotkany pegaz chciał jej pomóc. Od tego dnia widują się co jakiś czas i pytają co słuchać u siebie nawzajem. Ciekawostki * Kropki ją obrażają. * A mopy przerażają. * Kiedy leży na plecach, to śmieje się, jakby ją opętał szatan. * Z przyczyn zdrowotnych nie pije kawy. * Urodziny ma 24 listopada. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki